It's Elementary, My Dear Ed
by nic98ole
Summary: Double D is missing! Now it's up to "Detective" Eddy and "Watson" Ed to interrogate the cul-de-sac to find out where he is! R&R please!
1. Johnny 2x4

Okay, this is my first Ed, Edd, n' Eddy fic, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the small suburb of Peach Creek. The sun just happened to shine through the window and onto a Eddy, who wrapped himself up in his purple sheets.

"Stupid sun" he grumbled and smashed his face into his pillow, getting some peace and quiet. That is, until his door was busted down and he stared at the sight. Ed was standing in the doorway, tears welling at his eyes and his bottom lip quivering. Naturally, a good friend would go over and try to comfort Ed and ask him what's the matter...but this is Eddy we're talking about people. "Ed! You stupid dolt! You don't go breaking people's doors down while it's 10 am!" Eddy shouted and Ed began to sniffle. "Take your tears somewhere else"

Ed began to cry a river, literally. Eddy's room was beginning to fill up with Ed's tears and Eddy sneered at the bed beginning to get soaked up. "Alright! What do you want?!"

"Double D is gone, Eddy!" Ed cried and fell onto the bed.

"What? That's it? Ed, he could be in the bathroom"

"No! I checked everywhere!" Ed sniffled and Eddy held his head.

"Wait, your not gonna go into flashback mode are you?" Eddy asked and Ed nodded with a semi-goofy grin. "Alright, let me hold onto something before it gets all wavy" Eddy muttered and held onto his sheets.

_Flashback_

_Ed skipped down the streets to see Double D on this fine morning. He was so excited to see him, he didn't even brush his teeth or took a bath (but then again, when has he?), like Double D always asks him too before walking into his house. Ed rang the doorbell, and rung the doorbell, and rung the doorbell, and run the doorbell...after 50_ _times he rang the doorbell, Ed decided to just walk in and he busted the door down. Ed looked around the house, nothing was insight, not even a yellow sticky note. _

_Ed walked up the stairs into Double D's room and looked around for the hat-wearing boy, but he was nowhere insight. Ed then looked at Double D's ant farm, promptly labeled 2,456_ _ants._

"_Hello, Gargantuan, you sure had gotten big. Hello, Timmy. Hello, Johnny. Hello, Spikey. Hello, Stinky. Hello, Space Ranger. Hello, Jordan" Ed said to the ants, poking the glass for each name, that is, until he pushed the ant farm over and it crashed into million pieces, the ants sprawled on the floor. Ed wiggled his ears, for he thought he heard some tiny voice shout, "We're free! Let's beat it!" and then the ants took off in a flash. Ed looked around and then looked in the bathroom._

"_Double D. Ollie, ollie, mozzarella-ey!" Ed shouted but no response. Ed's eyes welled up with tears. "Double D"_

_End Flashback_

"Yawn" Eddy said once the arrived at Double D's house. Ed had stopped crying to tell the flashback and was now standing at the door. He then rung the doorbell, and rung the doorbell, and rung the doorbell, and rung the doorbell... "Get out of the way!" Eddy shouted and pushed Ed over and walked into the house. "I didn't came all the way here just to ring a doorbell!". Eddy looked around, just like Ed's flashback said, there was no sign of Edd or his parents around. "Maybe they went to get eggs or something" Eddy said and Ed jumped on Eddy.

"Eggs! Oooh! Can we get some eggs! Huh?!"

"Get off me, Ed" Eddy growled and Ed hopped off. Eddy leaned his pink hand on the fireplace.

"This is stupid, Ed. If you brought me all the way over here for nothing, I'm gonna-" Eddy started but stopped and looked on his hand. On it was something that was never, ever seen in Double D's house, dust. Eddy gasped. "It looks like your right, Ed"

"Right about what?"

"Forget it. The real problem is, we need to find Double D, or else I won't have any good scams!" Eddy shouted and pointed his finger towards the ceiling. It looks like a job for Detective Eddy and his pitiful lackey, Ed!"

"Okay, Defective Eddy!"

"That's Detective Eddy!" Eddy shouted and ran out of the house with Ed following right behind him. Eddy ran down the street and to the playground where he saw his first prime suspect. Johnny 2x4 was swinging merrily on the swings, sucking on a jawbreaker. Eddy jumped right in front of Johnny and Johnny slid to a stop.

"Eddy?" Johnny asked, his mouth filled with spit.

"Don't play with me, Johnny, I know you did it"

"Did what?"

"You gotten rid of Double D!" Eddy shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Johnny, who just looked confused.

"Why would I get rid of Double D?"

"I have my reasons" Eddy said and snapped his fingers. "Lackey! Get my notepad!" No response. "Ed!" Eddy shouted but there was no sight of the yellow kid. Ed was busy occupying himself with a rocket ride in front of a store. "Lackeys. Useless" Eddy said and then turned to Johnny.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_You always hated Double D the first time he ever said that Plank wasn't a real person, but imaginary. You secretly vowed to get Double D and had been watching his every move, his every word and pretended to be all buddy-buddy with us sometimes. But that all had changed. First, you lured Double D out of the house using Double D's most favorite thing of all time, soap. Then, you bound and gagged him and stuffed him into a potato sack and drove him to Mexico and stuck him in the river where he would float around in the ocean and eventually fall off the Earth, since it's round_

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

Johnny scratched his head.

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about, I've been here all the time with Plank, I didn't even knew Double D was gone" Johnny said and glanced over at Plank, who was laying beneath the foot of the slide. He walked over and cradled the piece of wood in his arms. "What's that Plank?" he asked and placed the wood near his ear. "Plank said that that elaboration of me going after Double D is completely inaccurate"

"What?! Ugh! I'm watching you Johnny! You too, board!" Eddy said and made the 'I'm watching you sign' to make it official and ran off. A few minutes later, Eddy found Ed still playing in the rocket. "Ed!"

Ed looked over at Eddy.

"H-Hi E-d-d-d-d-y!" Ed said while the rocket shook him and Eddy pulled him out of the rocket.

"Now's not the time to play games, we need to find Double D" Eddy said and looked back at the rocket. "How did you get that rocket to work?"

"I found a quarter on the sidewalk" Ed said and laughed and Eddy began to turn red with anger.

"Ed! We could have boughten me a jawbreaker!" Eddy shouted and slammed Ed's face into the sidewalk. "Come on let's go find some more suspects" Eddy grumbled and stepped over Ed. Ed gotten up with a flattened, bruised face.

"Right behind you, Ductive Eddy"

"That's Detective!"

* * *

Alright! Sorry it's so short though, I'll write up some more stuff for the next chapter. Please review and also if you could, tell me anything I need to do to improve the story better! 


	2. Rolf

Hi everybody! Now if you know my work, I usually update once a week so hooray for you! (claps) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy

* * *

Eddy turned down the street and scratched his chin.

"Johnny 2x4 is out but that piece of wood definitely has something up his sleeve or sides or something" Eddy mumbled and passed by the flower field. "Then again, they could be partners in crime, we need to find evidence. Ed!"Eddy shouted and Ed ran over

"What is it, Doctive Eddy?"

"It's Detective! We need to go back to Double D's house, come on! Follow me!" Eddy shouted and turned but Ed trampled him and continued to run down the street. "Hey! Lackeys follow the detective, not the other way around!"

Ed slid to a stop at Double D's front step and waited for Eddy to catch up and both of the boys stepped inside the house, tracking mud on Double D's brand new carpet. Eddy walked upstairs and into Double D's house. "Alright Ed, there must be some sort of evidence in here" Eddy said and scratched his chin. Ed nodded and turned the bed, shook the mattress and tore open the pillow.

"Nothing over here, Eddy!" Ed shouted and dropped the bed mess in the corner. Eddy went over to Double D's table. No evidence, but there was something that caught his eye.

"Hey! Check it out! Double D has a diary!" Eddy laughed and picked up the green book and opened it. "'Monday, August 27th. Went to the candy store and bought some fudge with my allowance' Wait, he gets an allowance? For what? Being a pansy? 'Eddy is once again doing a ridiculous scam that involves tieing a bowling ball to Ed's head and making a bowling alley' That scam was pure gold! And it would have worked if Double D didn't slipped on the ball and knocked over all the pins before they paid!" Eddy shouted and tossed the book over his shoulder. Eddy then walked to Double D's closet. Eddy opened the doors to reveal millions and millions of black hats. Eddy quickly shut the door. "I don't even want to know" Eddy muttered and walked into the kitchen. "Search for clues, Ed" Eddy ordered and Ed began to sniff around like a bloodhound. Eddy opened the refrigerator. "Lima beans? Eggplants? What kind of food is this? No wonder Double D's so weak" Eddy muttered and went through the fridge until he saw what he was looking for. "AH HAH!" Eddy shouted and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Eggs!" Ed shouted and lunged at Eddy, who held the eggs as high as he could, but not high enough. Ed tackled Eddy to the ground and the eggs landed on the ground with a few cracks.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted and opened the egg carton. Only a few eggs were cracked but he could still use them. "This is evidence. Do you know whose eggs these are?"

"Um, the chicken's?" Ed asked.

"No, stupid. Rolf's" Eddy said with a smile and Ed smiled too.

"Okay, Disinfective Eddy" Ed chirped and Eddy growled and reached back in the fridge.

"Oh, Ed" Eddy said softly, "Would you like some broccoli?!" Eddy shouted and shoved the vegetable in Ed's face. Ed's eyes bulged.

"Broccoli!" Ed shouted and bursted through the wall of Double D's house and ran with Detective Eddy chasing after him. Ed ran all the way to Rolf's house and bursted through the wooden fence and into the mud where Rolf's pigs were. Ed looked up and saw the object of his desire. "Chickens!" Ed shouted and ran over to hug the bird. Rolf stepped out onto the farm and saw Ed strangling one of his chickens while Eddy was just catching up. Rolf scratched his long neck.

"Ah, it's the loud-mouthed Ed boy and the he-who-smells-like-Victor Ed boy" Rolf said and walked over to them. Eddy straightened himself up.

"Rolf! I'm charging you of kidnaping Double D!"

"The brainy Ed boy? Why would Rolf need him?" Rolf asked and Eddy raised his head high.

"I have my reasons. Ed, the notepad" Eddy said and Ed handed him a muddy notepad. "Ed, you idiot!"

"What?"

"First of all, it's covered in mud, second, it's covered in your drool and third, you didn't write any of my notes, instead, you drew stupid pictures of stupid chickens!" Eddy shouted and ripped up the notebook and cleared his throat.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_Double D was always interested in learning about where you come from, but he was getting to close to you. Yeah that's right. You couldn't stand that Double D was always around every corner and finally, you cracked and attacked Double D by using Victor and your Nana to eat that lousy hat off of Double D's head and since Double D is such a weenie, he fled town._

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

Rolf cocked his head to the side.

"Rolf does not know what your talking about. Rolf has been here tending to the chickens; it's egg season"

"And that little slip shows you did it!" Eddy shouted and pulled out the egg carton. Rolf examined it closely.

"Does the mother of the brainy Ed boy not want the eggs?

"What?"

"The brainy Ed boy's mother came by and bought the eggs from Rolf" Rolf said and held out his hand to show $5.00 in quarters. Eddy gotten the dollar signs in his eyes and he drooled but he snapped back into focus.

"I bet if we check you Nana's mouth, we'll find some hat pieces, let's find her"

Rolf's face grew red.

"What kind of barbarian would check their Nana's mouth to see if she digested felt like the brainy Ed boy's hat?! This foolishness and embarrassment of the son of the shepherdshall not go unnoticed, for this, you shall bear unmerciful pain like the mighty mountains had during the times in the old country"

"Say what?" Eddy asked and Rolf whistled. All of the animals turned and stared at the Eds with hungry eyes. Eddy sweated.

"Well, I'm willing to forget about this Rolf if you are willing to, if you know what I mean" Eddy said and rubbed his hands together. Rolf pointed at them and the animals began to charge at the Ed boys and they began to run. Eddy looked over his shoulder. "Just so you know, this ain't over! You're so on my 'watch' list!"

* * *

So there's the second chapter. Any reviews on who you want to be next to cross paths with Detective Eddy and Watson Ed? I was thinking Kevin or Sarah (insert evil grin here). Review soon! 


	3. Sarah

I'm back and I brought the thrid chapter with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Ed, n Eddy

* * *

Eddy grumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Rolf definitely has something up his sleeves and the way he tried to get rid of us only makes him guiltier" Eddy said to himself while Ed rode on a pig's back beside him.

"We need to find more suspects and use a mind ray on them just like Dotive Dicky-Copper in 'I Got Your Brain Right Here'" Ed said and Eddy ignored the comment his lackey had just made and turned down the street until they were back at Double D's house.

"This case is getting us nowhere, we need to find some more evidence, Ed, now think, who was the last person that Double D saw" Eddy said and Ed scratched his head.

"Oh, I know!"

_Flashback_

_It was a hot day, well, not really. The only reason it was super hot was because of Eddy's new idea, a tanning salon. Double D wiped the sweat away from his forehead as he constructed the machine. Eddy was drooling and rubbing his hands in a sort of Mr. Burns way (_AN: You know, like when he rubs his hands and goes "eeeeexcellent")_. Ed was simply nodding his head as Eddy schemed. The costume Eddy stuck him in happened to be a bright smiling Ed sun and Ed's face had been painted a tan-like color and was strutting a pair a black sunglasses. Double D turned to look at the other Ed's._

"_It's ready, Eddy"_

"_Now those are the words I like to hear" Eddy said and waited for his first sucker. Jimmy and Sarah were both walking down the lane, Jimmy hugging on his Mr. Yum-Yum. Eddy jumped into their path. "Hey there! You two look a little pale. But don't you worry! You too can get flawless skin by coming to Ed's Tanning Salon!" Eddy announced._

"_We don't want to" Sarah shouted and turned her pink nose up but Jimmy placed a hand to his cheek. _

"_I'm pale? My gosh Sarah, I need to get a tan, tanning can be good for your skin" Jimmy explained and Sarah pouted. _

"_Fine" Sarah muttered and Jimmy clapped his hands. Jimmy took one step forward and a jar was slammed into his face._

"_Not so fast, tanning isn't for free. That'll be a quarter" Eddy said and shook the empty jar. Jimmy frowned and stuck the desired piece of silver into the jar. Eddy pressed the jar against his own face and giggled a bit. Jimmy walked over to the tanning machine and stepped inside while Double D closed the door._

"_With our excellent machine we can see what kind of tone will you take from light tan to the darkest tan we have" Double D said through the door to Jimmy and turned the nob._

"_How long is he gonna be in there anyway?" Sarah asked and Double D smiled a bit._

"_He would be in there for about 15 minutes" he said and then the machine began to shake. Everyone turned around and saw Ed holding a chicken shaped piece of the machine._

"_Look what I found, guys!" Ed shouted high. Double D looked horrified._

"_Ed! That's the heating mechanism!" Double D shouted and the inside of the machine began to smoke. Sarah panicked and quickly grabbed Ed and used him as a battering ram to open the sealed door. Jimmy stumbled out, panting heavily. His retainer had melted off his teeth and he was as red as a lobster._

"_Sarah! That thing fried me! I can't move! It hurts!" Jimmy cried and Sarah gasped. She hoisted Jimmy on one shoulder_ _and waived a fist at the Ed's. _

"_You'll be sorry!" Sarah shouted and ran off, Jimmy crying all the way._

_End Flashback_

Eddy tapped his chin.

"Yeah, that's right. Your big mouth sister and crybaby Jimmy were the last people to see Double D" Eddy muttered and his eyes lit up. "Come on Ed, let's go bust some criminals"

Sarah hummed while dressing her dolls for the ball under the flower tree in the playground.

"Colonel Mustard, you sure do look dashing. I'm sure Miss Scarlet would love to marry you" Sarah said to her dolls and placed them in the ballroom. Eddy stepped over to Sarah with Ed right behind him.

"Sarah, I'm arresting you for getting rid of Double D!" Eddy shouted and Sarah snarled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah said in her usually loud voice. Eddy smirked.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_Oh please, Sarah. Don't pretend you're dumb, even though you are. You said that you'll get Double D after what he'd did to Jimmy, burning him up like a hot potato, although it was pretty funny. You'd snuck into Double D's bedroom and even though it hurts you that you did it cause you have a crush on him, you catapulted him out of his bed and sent hin flying all the way to Acapulco, where he'll have to do salsa dancing for the rest of his life._

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! Ed! What do you think you're doing?! If you're picking on me, I'm telling mom!" Sarah shouted.

"No Sarah, please don't tell mom!" Ed pleaded with a little bit of sweat trickling down his chinless face.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Sarah asked with her arms crossed smugly. Ed bit his nails and looked down at Sarah's dolls. Ed then looked over at Eddy.

"Sorry, Dactive Eddy" Ed said and grabbed Eddy and tossed him up in the air and through the branches of the flower tree.

"That's Detective!" Eddy shouted as he went soaring up and up and up. The flowers began to fall from the branches and created a picturesque scene, if you ignored Eddy's mental screaming. Sarah smiled and grabbed her dolls.

"Look Miss Scarlet, you gotten a dream wedding!" she said to the doll. A few seconds later, Eddy came plummeting down and fell straight into the ground, creating a Eddy shaped hole. Ed ran over and pulled Eddy out of the hole by his three strands of hair.

"Come on Getective Eddy! We need to find more suspects!" Ed shouted to the Detective being dragged on the cement behind him. Eddy was about to retort until his head hit a very large rock and was officially K.O'd.

* * *

I wanted to have Nazz in this chapter but the only thing I could think of was doing Sarah first. The next chapter will be Nazz for sure! Review fast or else Ed'll throw you in the sky! 


	4. Nazz

I just want to say thanks to all of the reviewers and people putting the story in your favorites and on story alert. This ones for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

Eddy kicked a pebble down the street and stuck his hands in his pocket. There had to be someone else than Jimmy, he just seemed too innocent. Then again it was Jimmy that managed to scam Eddy out of his quarters and stole his scams. Eddy scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey Ed, do you remember any other suspects we could accuse?" Eddy shouted to Ed behind. Ed was sniffing a group of pansies and he looked up at the befuddled detective.

"Oh! Wait! I know what happened to Double D!" Ed shouted and pointed a finger high in the air.

"What? You can't have solved the mystery, we're not even half way in the story!" Eddy shouted and Ed got a goofy grin on his face.

_Ed's Reasons (Ed's POV)_

_While Double D was cleaning his room, his doorbell rang. Knowing Double D, he doesn't want anyone to come in his house with stinky feet, he grabbed some bunny slippers. Then he opened the door and the evil Xortoz was at his doorway to eat all of Double D's mashed potatoes and the dreaded broccoli but Double D was holding the bunny slippers and the Xortoz decided he was going to eat the bunnies instead and he grabbed Double D and placed him in his grueling chomps._

_End of Ed's Reasons (No POV)_

Eddy stared at the Watson Ed. Ed was making loud chewing noises. "That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard! That's it! From now on, I'm the only one that's doing the "Reasons" thing!" Eddy shouted and stomped off with Ed following right behind him, still making the chewing noises. Eddy made a turn down the street and into a field of flowers when he had the suspect into mind. "Ah hah!"

_Flashback_

_Double D pushed a tall piece of cardboard against the fence_. _On it was a badly drawn picture of Eddy posing like a model. He turned to the artist and the model himself._

"_Honestly Eddy, can't we at least do something that would educate the minds of the cul-de-sac?"_

"_No way, we don't get any quarters from your scam"_

"_We don't get quarters from your scam either"_

"_Well, at least it's in the jar!" Eddy shouted and shook the empty glass. Double D sighed and continued to put up the posed portraits of Eddy. Nazz was coming down the lane, snapping her fingers to a catch tune that was playing through her earphones, that is, until Ed was pushed in her way and she walked right into him. She looked up at the stiffened Ed and smiled._

"_Oh, hey there Ed, what are you doing out here?" she asked and Ed's face flushed red and he made a loud gaging noise before Eddy pushed him out of the way, face also flushed._

"_Hello there. Seen all those...models on you tv? Want to w-wear amazing clothes? T-then strut your way over to Ed's Runway Designs. Only a quarter" he said nervously and held out a sweat covered jar. Nazz giggled and placed a quarter in the jar._

"_Sounds like fun" she said and walked past Eddy, who fainted from either the quarter or Nazz. Double D blushed red and handed her the box._

"_Here is one of our organic sweaters made from boxelder maple leaves" Double D said and Nazz took the box and went behind one of the cardboard walls. Ed was still blushing and making gagging noises while Eddy was rolling around on the ground, cuddling the jar. Nazz stepped out from behind the wall, wearing a sweater completely made out the leaves and Double D's eyes widened._

"_Ed, where did you get those leaves?" Double D asked nervously._

"_Off the walls of one of the houses in the cul-de-sac" Ed said and Double D pulled his ski cap down in fright._

"_Ed! That's not boxelder maple leaves! That's poison ivy!" Double D shouted and Nazz gasped. She began to itch like crazy and she ripped the sweater off. Her skin was blotchy and red as a tomato._

"_My skin!" Nazz shouted and began to ran down the lane but not before taking her quarter out of Eddy's jar._

_End Flashback_

"Nazz must be the criminal!" Eddy shouted and dashed off in the direction of the lane while Ed continued to smell the flowers. Eddy made a sharp turn and paused when he saw her. Nazz's skin was back to it's beautiful hue, her short blonde hair swaying as she spun around dancing to the music that was in her headphones. Eddy broke out into a sweat and began to walk like a robot towards her, heavy step after heavy step. Nazz turned and saw Eddy only a few inches away from her and she placed on a rather weak smile.

"Oh, Eddy, hi" she said and Eddy began to make nervous giggles. Nazz smiled and began to slowly back away and Eddy pointed a finger at her.

"Nazz, I accuse you of getting rid of Double D" he said as he shook violently.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_You were always trying to get my attention, you were love-struck by my devilish good looks, my intelligent brain and my amazing charm. However, I'm a guy of business, not a man of romance and therefore, don't have the time for you. You couldn't see that however and saw that the only way to get to my heart was to destroy my business ideas, and to do that, you got rid of Double D. You lured him out of the house using your looks and then while he wasn't looking, you banged his head with a frying pan and then dragged his lifeless body to the dump where he would rot for eternity!_

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

Nazz raised an eyebrow and covered her mouth, her cheeks growing big. Eddy was smiling nervously and was still sweating. Nazz uncovered her mouth and began to laugh out loud. Eddy still smiled.

"That's ridiculous! I was at my house all this time trying to be cured from that poison ivy!" she shouted through high pitched laughs.

"O-Okay then, you're off the hook" he said through clenched teeth and walked away from the laughing Nazz. Eddy rejoined Ed in the flower field and his smile turned into a frown. Ed looked up from his activity and smiled.

"Look Potective Eddy, a baby blue gym sock!" Ed said and shoved the flower in Eddy's face. Eddy then took the flower and shoved it up Ed's nose.

"That's for making me look like an idiot in front of Nazz, and it's Detective!"

* * *

I enjoyed this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it too! The next chapter will be either Jimmy or Kevin, I'm not sure yet. Ah well, review! 


	5. Kevin

Oh-No! My stupid computer deleted the rest of the story! Now it'll take me about a month to update! . . . . . . .APRIL FOOLS! : ) (gets hit with 20 tomatoes) What? You can't take a joke?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

Ed's lip began to quiver as he and Eddy took a break from the case.

"What if we never find Double D? What if he's gone forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"

"SHUT UP, ED!" Eddy yelled at the distressed Watson. Ed's lip quivered even more and he began to cry a fountain of tears. Eddy groaned as he was being soaked by Ed's salty tears. "I'm sorry. We'll find Double D eventually" Eddy muttered and Ed looked over at him.

"Really?" Ed asked, his eyes glowing.

"Yeah, yeah" Eddy grumbled and Ed pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Hooray! We'll find Double D! Let's get started!" Ed said happily but the only thing that Eddy could think about was Ed's strong stench coming into his nostrils. Once he regained his breath, Eddy smirked and held his chin up high while the two boys were walking down the street. It was so obvious now. He knew exactly who did it now. He stopped dead in his tracks which made the clumsy Ed walk right into him.

"Hey watch it!" Eddy shouted and Ed nodded happily. "Ed, make notes of these things I am about to say. Kevin is the obvious culprit. I can't believe that I hadn't figured it out before" Eddy said simply.

_Flashback_

"_Eddy, I don't think this is such a good idea. Kevin can be very ornery when we disturb him during his bike polishing time" Double D pleaded to the pink kid as they walked down the lane._

"_I don't care what Shovel-Chin has to say. This scam is pure gold_. _Pure gold, I tell you! And with that loveable bike of his, it can't fail!"_

"_Isn't that what you said the last three times we've attempted these scams against the neighborhood kids?"_

"_Whose counting_ _those scams anyway?" Eddy said with a defiant smirk. Kevin was slowly rubbing his silver bike with his orange cloth. His tools were near his knee just in case he needed to fix a few bolts or chuck it at one of the Eds if they happen to bother him and it looks like he's going to need it._ _Eddy came barreling down the lane and almost smacked dead into Kevin. He adjusted his red baseball cap and placed a sneer on his face._

"_What do you want, dork?" he ordered more than questioned and Eddy forced a smile on his face._

"_Hey there, Kev, old buddy" Eddy said and slapped Kevin on the back. Kevin looked at the pink hand on his green shirt in disgust before looking back at Eddy. "Have you ever thought that your bike was losing it's luster, it's shine and value?"_

"_What are you talking about? My bike is just fine!" Kevin shouted at the Ed boy, not noticing Ed dumping about every sticky, disgusting and dirty content he had in his jacket on Kevin's bike while Double D was trying to keep himself from throwing up, although it might help out even more in Eddy's scam. Eddy smiled wider._

"_Oh really?" he said and turned Kevin's head in the direction of the now pretty-much destroyed bike. Kevin's eyes bulged in shock and despair and his jaw dropped._

"_My bike! What did you do?!" he shouted at the Eds. Eddy shrugged._

"_It's all that gunk you keep missing Kev and for that, you need Ed's Super Bike Polish!" Eddy shouted and pulled out the yellow bottle. "Only a quarter" he added and also pulled out a jar. Kevin snatched the bottle away and looked over it. _

"_How do I know this stuff works?" he questioned and Eddy placed the jar against Kevin's stomach. _

"_Well, you never know unless you pay"_

"_I want to see it first before I pay"_

"_The bottle's in your hand, you've already seen it! Pay up!" Eddy shouted and Kevin scowled. He pulled a quarter outside his gym shorts's pocket and dropped it in the jar reluctantly. He squeezed a little bit of the blue liquid onto the towel and began to rub it all over his bike and the gunk began to slide right off. He removed the towel to see the shine of his bike but what he saw instead was the paint completely scratched off. _

"_Hey!" Kevin shouted and looked for the Eds to beat down but he didn't spot a single sign of the three except for someone shouting loudly, "Run Ed, Run!". Kevin growled and quickly gotten on his bike and began to pursue the loud voice until his bike began to wobble a bit and the wheel came off, followed by the chain and then the bike completely snapped in two. Kevin rolled off to the side with his handlebars firmly gripped in his hands. "That's it, you dorks! I'll get you for this!" he shouted._

_End Flashback_

Eddy smiled at his genius but frowned when he remembered about the quarter.

"Hey Ed, what happened to the quarter we got from 'Shovel-Chin'"? Eddy asked the Watson and Ed tapped his yellow lip.

"I don't know"

"What? I gave you the jar so you can buy that jawbreaker-what was I thinking?!" Eddy shouted and grabbed his head while the oblivious Ed shrugged. "Arg! The first quarter that we've gotten from Kevin, gone! Ugh, let's just go and arrest the perp" Eddy grumbled and Ed followed close behind.

Kevin was in his garage, putting together the still remaining pieces of his bike. He made small noises whenever he picked up a part and cried when the parts were completely ruined and will cost him a fortune. Eddy strode up to Kevin and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Kevin to the bumper of his dad's old roadster. Kevin looked up at Eddy and began to snarl and foam at the mouth. Eddy pointed a finger at Kevin. "I charge you with successful kidnaping of one named Double D, Kevin!" Eddy shouted and Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb, well you really can't cause you are" Eddy said smartly and Kevin tried to lunge at Eddy but since he was chained, he was merely pulled back into the bumper.

"You'll be sorry!" Kevin snarled.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_Oh, I'll be sorry, will I? Ha-ha-ha! You're the one that's sorry, Shovel-Chin. After your bike fell apart and you had to walk around and always nearly pass out because you're so out of shape. You went over to Double D's house and since he is such a whimp, all you had to do was show up at the front porch and scare him out with your ugly face. You threatened him and then the only thing Double D could do was flee to Timbuktu to be one of those hunchbacks that ring the bell_

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

Kevin began to look more and more like a junkyard dog that sees a tantalizing piece of meat.

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Kevin shouted and hissed while Eddy continued to frown.

"Insulting a detective's work! Watson Ed, get the fish!" Eddy ordered and Ed pulled out a smelly fish that most likely came from Rolf's meat storage. Ed walked over with the fly-attracted fish and slapped Kevin across the face. Kevin had a little bit of fish guts on his cheeks.

"Admit you'd kidnaped Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything to Double D. Besides, if I was going to get rid of any of you Eds, I'll get rid of you first!" Kevin shouted at Eddy and began to gnaw at his wrist to break free from the handcuffs. Eddy snapped his fingers and Ed smacked Kevin again with the fish.

"Watson Ed, we're done here. This culprit means nothing to the case" Eddy said and pinched his nose at the distasteful smell of Kevin from the fish. Ed nodded and walked off with Eddy, leaving the stinky and snarling Kevin still chained to the bumper.

* * *

If you were wondering why Eddy had Ed smack Kevin with a fish, it was kind of like paddeling, except stinkier and slimier (and they can't make a paddle). If you're wondering how the bike broke, it was a mix of all that gunk that was on the bike from the jacket and from the chemicals in the polish. Yay! Only two more chapters to go! It'll be up soon and it'll be that retainer kid that we all know and love, Jimmy! The next chapter will be up soon if I can update fast enough (I'm multitasking between two stories and class). Review and I'll update.


	6. Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

"It's not Kevin, it's not Sarah, it's not Johnny. Who else could there be?" Eddy questioned and rubbed his chin. The two Eds were now back in the cul-de-sac and were just sitting on the front porch of Double D's house. Ed wasn't paying attention and was once again staring blankly into space. Eddy tapped his foot on the hot cement as he pondered the next suspect and then his eyes lit up. He pointed a finger straight up in the air. "IT'S JIMMY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring away a few birds in a near tree.

"Jimmy?" Ed asked and Eddy smirked.

"Of course Ed, think about it. He's the one that learned from the master. Of course he'll try and mess me up" Eddy replied. "It's always the quiet and innocent ones, Ed"

_Flashback_

_Ed was trying to hold in a laugh as Double D was suiting him up for Eddy's next scam. _

"_Hold still, Ed" Double D said to the tallest Ed and Ed nodded. Eddy adjusted his bow-tie and smoothed out his three strands of hair._

"_This scam is perfect for Jimmy" Eddy said as he pulled out a few small clothes and placed them on top of a table. _

"_Should we really try to scam Jimmy? It will only be a matter of time until he either manages to scam you or call Sarah" Double D said to Eddy as he continued to help Ed with his costume. _

"_What are you talking about, Sock-Head? This scam is pure gold. He won't manage to scam me out of this one" Eddy said and checked his smile. Ed was now finally in a huge, bear costume wearing a purple sweater with a large heart in the middle._

_"Aren't I so huggable?" Ed asked with a grin and hugged himself._

_"Yeah, yeah, save it for the customers"_

_ Jimmy was walking down the lane with Mr. Yum-Yum tightly in his hands. Suddenly, Eddy popped out of nowhere and startled Jimmy._

"_E-Eddy! What are you doing here?" _

"_Hello, Jimmy, my boy" Eddy said with a smile and patted Jimmy on the back, making Jimmy shiver even more._ _Eddy glanced over at Jimmy's bunny. "Oh my gosh, Jimmy. How long have you been letting your stuffed rag, er, bunny go without clothes?" Eddy asked and Jimmy looked down at the rabbit in question._

"_Um, I don't know. Mr. Yum-Yum never said anything about it before" Jimmy said and Eddy did a fake gasp._

"_Jimmy that's terrible! Do you know what kind of diseases a stuffed animal could get in exposed to cold? Like...hippothermia" Eddy replied._

"_I believe you mean 'hypothermia' and Mr. Yum-Yum can't catch-" Double D began to state but Eddy quickly covered his mouth._

"_What Double D means is that Mr. Yum-Yum can't catch it with one of our Ed Sweaters!" Eddy said and pulled out a tiny sweater with small designs on it. Jimmy looked at it and scratched his chin. _

"_Hmm, I don't know, Eddy. What's it made of?" Jimmy asked and Eddy smiled and snapped his fingers. Ed immediately responded and rushed over to Jimmy. He picked him up and began to squeeze the life out of him._

"_It's made with 1100 love and affection!" Ed said as Jimmy began to turn blue._

"_I..see" Jimmy managed to strain out. Eddy quickly pulled Ed back._

_"Not only are they made of 1100 love and affection, they come in different colors and are a one-size fits all, so you never have to worry about shrinkage. And if you add on an additional 25 cents, we'll include this hand-made knitted hat" Eddy said and pulled out a blue hat with a tag. Jimmy picked up the tag and examined it. _

"_It says, 'Made in Korea'" Jimmy said and Eddy pulled it back. _

"_Well now it's 50 cents" Eddy replied and Jimmy groaned._

"_Wait, I want Mr. Yum-Yum fitted before I buy" Jimmy said and held out the rabbit._

"_No sweat, Jimmy" Eddy said and took the rabbit over to the table to where there were some sweaters placed. Double D rushed over to him. _

"_Eddy, are you positive that these sweaters are big enough for Mr. Yum-Yum? I mean, it looks like these sweaters are more suitable for a doll rather than a plush animal" Double D said and Eddy smirked._

"_Don't worry, they'll fit. I had Ed measure them" Eddy said._

"_This can't be good" Double D said and Eddy began to try and get the piece of clothing on the animal. Eddy tried to force the sweater opening onto Mr. Yum-Yum's head._

"_Come on you stupid animal!" Eddy shouted as he began to yank Mr. Yum-Yum's head to get it through the hole by the ears until he finally managed to get something through the hole. "Ah, here we go Jimmy, that'll be 25 cents" Eddy said as he held a headless clothed Mr. Yum Yum in one hand and the rabbit's head in the other. Jimmy screamed and snatched his stuffed animal away._

"_Look what you did!" Jimmy cried and ran home with tears in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Eddy held his chin up high and smiled.

"Come on Watson, we got a perp to arrest" Eddy said. The two boys rushed over to Jimmy's house. Ed began to rang the doorbell until a voice was heard from behind.

"Hello? Who is it?" the voice asked.

"Open up Jimmy, it's the fuzz" Eddy shouted and there was a small whimper heard.

"G-Go away! I don't want you in here ruining any of my other teddy bears or worse!" Jimmy shouted and the sound of a few locks was heard.

"I didn't want to do this, well then again, I was hoping I'll have to do this" Eddy said and snapped his fingers and pointed at the door. Ed had gotten a serious face and took a few steps back. He began to grunt and kick up his feet like a bull and charged straight at the door. Ed ran right through the door and through a few walls of the house. Jimmy was against the closet door, looking horrified as the other Ed came walking over the broken door. Jimmy had gotten on his knees.

"Why must you torment me? I don't have anymore money, I spent it on gumballs. I swear!" Jimmy cried and Eddy shook his head.

"Enough with the baby act and the fake tears, Jimmy. We know you did it. We know you have something to do with Double D's disappearance" Eddy said and pointed a finger. Jimmy looked up at him.

"What's this you say? Double D is gone?" Jimmy asked and Eddy frowned.

"Playing dumb is getting you nowhere Jimmy" Eddy said.

_Eddy's Reasons (Eddy's POV)_

_You pretend to be this sweet and innocent little kid that everyone needs to protect, but I know better Jimmy. After I taught you everything I know, you out-scammed us a few times and of course you have your girlfriend Sarah beat us down every once in a while. But that didn't stop us from continuing to scam the kids here. So you had to plot and think of a way to get rid of us, so you can finally be able to take the spotlight and gain the kid's money. So in the middle of the night, you shipped Double D off to a factory so he can be made into one of your stuffed animals._

_End of Eddy's Reasons (No POV)_

Jimmy stared at Eddy.

"What are you talking about? I would never do such a thing to Double D!" Jimmy said with hands on his hips. Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said cockily and snapped his fingers once again. Ed came out of nowhere with a bag filled with stuffed animals. Jimmy's eyes widened with horror.

"What are you going to do with Beary and his friends?" he asked and Ed held him tightly in a bear hug. Eddy pulled out a doll and ripped its head off, making Jimmy scream.

"Admit you kidnapped Double D" Eddy ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I did nothing!" Jimmy pleaded and Eddy took out another animal and tore its arms and legs off.

"Admit it!"

"I didn't do anything, Eddy! Please stop!"

"Not a chance" Eddy said and looked through the bag. "Hmm, lets see, this one ought to make you confess" Eddy muttered and pulled out Mr. Yum-Yum.

"NO! Not Mr. Yum-Yum! Anyone but him!" Jimmy shouted and began to squirm and wriggle as Eddy placed his hand on the bunny's ears. Jimmy looked around to see if there was anything he can do to save his furry friend and then looked down at Ed's filthy sleeve. "Oh, I know this will leave a bad taste in my mouth" he said and bit down on the yellow kid's sleeve, hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Ed screamed and began to flail around as Jimmy held tightly onto his sleeve with his teeth. "Help me Eddy! He's biting down on me like the vampires of late-night movies!" Ed shouted and turned his arm around so that Jimmy slammed into Eddy.

"Ed, you dolt! After him!" Eddy ordered as Jimmy ran upstairs. He quickly darted into a room as the Eds followed. Eddy jiggled the doorknob. "Locking us out is not going to help you Jimmy" Eddy said and snapped his fingers once again. Ed began to snort and backed up but when he was just about to ram down the door, a voice was heard from down below.

"Jimmy, **where are they**?!" Sarah's voice echoed throughout the halls and the Eds gulped.

"RUN AWAY!" they both shouted and dashed out the door.

* * *

After a while of running and not looking back, the Eds stopped at the playground. Eddy sighed.

"I didn't think it had to go this far. I thought that maybe one of the kids would have confessed. But it looks like we have no choice. We need to find Double D and I'm afraid we'll have to see, **_them_**" Eddy replied with a blank tone. Ed had a goofy grin on his face until he realized what Eddy was talking about.

"Ka-Ka-Ka" Ed coughed out, sounding like a crow.

"That's right Ed, Kankers"

* * *

In case you were wondering why Sarah appeared, Jimmy was calling her in the room and well, you know how fast she reacts about the Eds. I am so sorry for the hiatus. First of all, I was in another state for vacation and that was about for two weeks so I couldn't really do any writing then. Also I do have to keep up with all of the classwork, homework and tests for school and also with the other stories I am writing for. And I had a case of writer's block about this chapter so I don't like it that much but I tried. The next chapter will be the concluding chapter of the story and I promise it shall be within this month.


	7. Kankers

Here it is everyone. The concluding chapter of It's Elementary, My Dear Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

* * *

Eddy paced 10 feet away from the trailer park, afraid that the Kankers might get a whiff of his cheap cologne if he stood too close.

"How can we get in there and bust those Kankers?" Eddy muttered, rubbing his chin. Ed was sitting down on the ground and fiddling with the dirt underneath his nails. Ed shrugged and continued to pick out some unknown substances from under the nails. Eddy groaned a bit and looked up into the sky. Eddy smirked and then looked over at Ed. "It looks like it's your time to shine, Lumpy"

"Huh?"

"It's time for a little disguise work" Eddy said proudly and grinned a big grin.

Eddy began to open the drawers of each and every cabinet he had in his room. It wasn't difficult to try and fine something that would make him look good, well then again, in Eddy's mind, everything looks good on him. The real challenge was finding something that he wouldn't care if Ed wore and wouldn't need to wash 578 times. Ed was standing near Eddy's mirror, sticking his yellow fingers in Eddy's hairgel. Finally, Eddy found the perfect outfit. A tacky orange sweater that his grandmother has sewn for him and a pair of golf pants with grass stains on them. "Perfect"

Eddy tossed the clothes at Ed and began to get dressed himself, a black tuxedo with a small red flower. Eddy looked in a mirror and pushed back the three strands of hair and drew a small pencil mustache on his upper lip and a small goatee. He slapped a bushy fake beard made out of carpet on Ed's face and smirked. "Let's go bust some Kankers"

* * *

"Hey May! Get me some more chips!" Lee ordered the blonde. Marie and Lee were lazily laying on the couch staring at the t.v. May stood defensively.

"I got them last time! It's Marie's turn" she pointed at the blue haired girl. Marie looked up and sneered.

"What are you talking about?! I brought them in the last time!" Marie shouted back.

"No! I did!"

"No, I did!"

"Did not!"

"Yes I did!"

Lee began to snarl through her teeth. She grabbed both of her sister's by the collar of their shirts.

"Shut up and get me the chips!" she shouted and tossed both of them into the kitchen, making a crash. There was suddenly knocks at the door and Lee grumbled. "Who is it now?". She dragged her feet to the screen door and opened it to find a trembling, disguised Ed. She raised a clump of red hair out of one of her eyes to get a good look at him. "What do you want?"

Ed began to make nervous gaggling sounds as Lee continued to stand at the doorway. Eddy poked his head out of the box he was hiding in near the trailer.

"Ed, convince her to get out of the house" he whispered and the Ed boy nodded a bit.

"Uh, the sky is falling!" Ed shouted and pointed upwards. Eddy smacked himself in the face. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything " she said with a frown and Eddy began to look around until he spotted a small pile of rocks. He picked up a small one and threw it at Lee, making it bounce right off her head. She covered her head and began to look around. "What the heck was that?!"

Eddy smirked and began to throw more rocks at Lee and also some at the trailer too. The other two Kankers ran out over to their sister with chips in their hands. "The sky is falling!" Lee shouted and began to run inside the house but Ed outstretched his hand.

"You cannot go in for these rocks are space asteroids that will melt right through the roof and when it hits you, it'll burn right through your skull and into your brain!" Ed exclaimed and Lee stood in shock.

"I'm getting out of here!" she screamed and Marie and May followed with their heads covered by their arms. Eddy smirked and beckoned Ed to come inside the trailer.

"Alright Ed, you'll be the lookout. When the Kankers come back around, begin to shout so we can get out of here" Eddy said and Ed saluted.

"Got it Detective Eddy"

"It's Detective Eddy!" Eddy shouted and then paused. "Agh, forget it"

Eddy made his way upstairs into the Kanker's bedroom. Pictures of all the Eds were lined along the walls and some home made drawings of the Kanker's fantasy weddings. Eddy was making himself sick just looking at all of this but shook his head. Must focus on the mission. He began to open up all the cupboards in the vanity set to find those small Ed dolls with Kanker dolls right next to them. Eddy felt his eyebrow twitch. He snatched up his doll and threw it in the trash can.

"These girls need to get another hobby" he muttered and continued to search for evidence. He stuck his hand underneath Lee's bed and began to feel around until he felt something tangle around his wrist. He smirked, thinking he found some rope and pulled it out from underneath and then stared at the item hanging from his wrist.

It wasn't a piece of rope that he could use as evidence that the Kankers tied up Double D. It was a bra and the strap was wrapped all around the pink boy's wrist. Eddy stared at it with wide-eyes and began to scream like crazy. He began to run all around the room, shaking his wrists and trying to get the piece of undergarments off without touching it. He rushed down the stairs with the clothing trailing right behind him. "ED! GET IT OFF!" Eddy screamed and ran all over the walls until someone removed the piece of clothing off of the wrist. "Ah, thanks Lumpy" he said and looked up. Lee was holding the bra tightly in her hands and Eddy gulped. He glanced around for Ed, finding him cowering in a corner.

"Well, well, well" Lee said and smeared Eddy's pencil mustache with her thumb. Marie and May poked their heads out from behind and smiled eagerly.

"It's Eddy Bond" Marie said slyly and Eddy pointed a finger at the Kankers.

"You kidnaped Double D!" he said with a little tremble in his voice. All three of the Kankers cocked their heads to the side.

"What are you talking about? Double D is missing?!" Marie said with a gasp and then she shrugged. "Aw well, I guess I'll just share" she replied and grabbed Eddy by the arm. Lee quickly grabbed Eddy's other arm.

"Oh no you don't! Eddy's mine!" Lee shouted and tugged on Eddy.

"But we're sisters! We should share!" Marie said and tugged on Eddy too.

"Ha! I bet Double D ran away to get from you" Lee replied and Marie snarled. She grabbed Lee by her red hair and began to pull and tug. Soon it turned into a wrestling match between the two sisters while May watched. Eddy and Ed slowly began to make their way to the back door until Lee's head popped out through the cloud of dust. "Hey! They're getting away!"

"Run Ed!" Eddy shouted and quickly used Ed as a battering ram on the door and dashed out of the trailer park.

* * *

Ed sniffled as he sat in front of Double D's house.

"We'll never going to see him again" he whined with his lower lip trembling. This time, Eddy had an umbrella with him just in case Ed turns into a fountain of tears. "I'm going to miss him. His hat. His shirt. His suitcase"

"Suitcase?" Eddy questioned and turned to see Ed sobbing on a deep red suitcase. Double D looked down at the two Ed's sitting in front of his house.

"Um Ed, may I ask why are you feeling so glum? I wasn't gone for that long" he said, bending down so he was at eye level with the yellow kid. Ed's frown turned upside down and he began to squeeze the life out of Double D.

"Double D! We found you!" Ed said happily as he spun his friend around. Double D was beginning to turn a deep color from either his lungs being crushed or the odor coming from Ed. He finally managed to break free from Ed and regained his breath.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you back gifts from Washington" Double D said and began to dig into his suitcase. Eddy stood up abruptly.

"Washington? Since when did you go to Washington?!" Eddy asked and Double D looked up.

"Since five days ago, of course. Remember, I told you and Ed about a class trip I was taking to Washington D.C. while we were at lunch"

"I don't remember you saying anything about Washington!"

"That's because everything I say to you either goes in one ear and out the other or you just tune out my voice altogether"

"Hey did you brought anything for me?" Eddy asked and Double D hung his head in defeat. He continued to look through his suitcase and pulled out a stack of books. "You have got to be kidding"

"These books are from the Folger Shakespeare Library. There's 'Romeo & Juliet', 'Hamlet', 'The Tempest'..."

"Snores-ville" Eddy said and knocked the books out of Double D's hands. Double D frowned and began to pick up the books.

"Well excuse me for trying to enlighten you and Ed on the arts of Shakespeare" Double D said and began to walk inside his house with Ed following right behind.

"All this time we were looking for him, he'd been in Washington! What a jip of a good story!" Eddy grumbled and began to stomp off to his house.

Eddy slipped inside of his room but what he found on his bed frightened him. It was Kevin, the flies were still buzzing around his head and the now car-free bumper was still chained to his wrist.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dorktective Eddy" he said with a sneer and Eddy gulped.

"Kevin, I can explain. It was all Ed's fault and Double D's too!" Eddy shouted but Kevin drew nearer with the bumper armed for a beating.

"Well, look at the bright side. I won't be hitting you with my fists" he said and raised the bumper high. Eddy flinched and covered his head. Ed perked his ears up at the sounds of screams coming from Eddy's house.

"Shouldn't we help Eddy?" he asked Double D as he was unpacking.

"A good detective never jumps to conclusions and pay attention to information given to him, Ed. Eddy must learn his lessons the hard way"

* * *

Well everyone. There's the chapter for ya. Sorry if the ending sucked and you're all pissed and everything but I didn't really wanted it to be a dynamic ending anyways, just something like the actual series would be. And to kind of make it up for you, here's a sneek peek of my next Ed, Edd n Eddy story, 'Anything Your Ed Could Do, Mine Can Do Better'.

The sky was clearer than ever over the suburbs of Peach Creek. Well, it would have been if that cloud of smoke wasn't rising higher and higher. It was apparently coming from in the middle of the street and three beings were lying near the burnt object. The thing that had caught on fire was a stand and also a sign with the remaining words 'Get Ed Popcorn'. Ed was lying on the ground, staring at the smokey sky, covered in soot along with Double D, who was trying to get himself cleaned of the ash falling all around him. Eddy growled and hit his forehead.

"Great idea, Sock Head" Eddy grumbled.

Expect the story to come out somewhere in late June or early July. Hopefully I'll see you all reviewing for it as well. See ya soon!


End file.
